The invention relates to a duct for the distribution of lubricating oil in a piston-operated internal-combustion engine which extends in longitudinal direction of a piston-operated internal-combustion engine through several transverse walls of the crankcase, and each duct section extending between two transverse walls being constructed of axially joined components which are sealed off with respect to one another and with respect to the bored transverse-wall passages which connect in the transverse walls. The lubricating oil which was conditioned in the filter and in the oil cooler, is fed to different consumption points by way of the duct and through branch bores extending in the transverse walls.
It is known to compose the duct sections in the area between two transverse walls of the crankcase of several duct-forming structural members. Each duct section comprises two flange-type connecting pieces fastened by means of screws and each having a socket, and a pipe which can be sealingly inserted into the sockets of the two pertaining connecting parts. Sealing surfaces for the connecting parts are developed around the mouths of the transverse-wall passages.
The tooling of the sealing surfaces for the connecting parts at the transverse walls of the crankcase as well as the providing of the bores for the screwed fastening of the connecting parts, as a result of the poor accessibility of the tooling points in the crankcase, are difficult and cost-intensive operations.
It is therefore an object of the invention to achieve a simplified tooling of the crankcase in the area of the duct as a result of the construction of the components for the duct sections between the transverse walls.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing an arrangement characterized in that the duct section extending between two transverse walls is composed of an insert pipe and of a socket pipe which, at least partially, receives the insert pipe in a socket, in that the insert pipe and the socket pipe are constructed to be axially slidable with respect to one another, in that the free ends of the insert pipe and of the socket pipe which are axially inserted into the bored transverse-wall passages of the assigned transverse walls, at the outer circumference, each have a radial groove for receiving a sealing ring, and in that the mouth of the socket is constructed as a clamp with a tensioning device supporting itself on the insert pipe.
Further developments of the preferred embodiments of the invention are characterized by the following features:
(i) at least one breakthrough is arranged axially adjacent to the clamp developed at the mouth in the wall of the socket;
(ii) two adjacent radial grooves are developed at the outer circumference in the center part of the insert pipe which are situated in an axial assignment to the breakthrough in the wall of the socket and to the tensioning device of the clamp;
(iii) the tensioning device of the clamp, in the mounted pulled-apart condition of the insert pipe and of the socket pipe, engages radially into one circumferential groove of the insert pipe; and
(iv) the mouths of the bored transverse-wall breakthroughs are constructed with conical widenings which, in the mounted condition interacting with corresponding conical shoulders at the free ends of the insert pipe and of the socket pipe, limit the depth of insertion.
The principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that the manufacturing costs of the crankcase are lowered, that the weight and the number of components of a duct section to be mounted between two transverse walls are reduced, that low manufacturing costs are obtained for the socket pipe and for the insert pipe, and that the mounting and dismounting of the components of the duct section may carried out in a fast and simple manner.
An embodiment of the invention is shown in the drawing and will be described in detail in the following.